Our Little Strider
by HeartOfGold15
Summary: Summary: Dave and Gamzee have lived together for years. Dave has finally proposed to his beloved boyfriend, and the future has planned for them a beautiful homosexual wedding. But when a seemingly impossible child comes into the picture, how will it affect their lives? 'Stardust', miracles and good ol' fashioned country rap battles are in store for Gamzee and Dave Strider.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Oh, don't worry, I'll keep it short. This is a collaborative work between me and my dear friend Bronwyn aka Mousey Senpai, so follow her as well! I have to admit, this is rather refreshing. My last long fanfiction was One Last Party. Now I venture into Homestuck... Will wonders never cease?

We're proud to bring you this story of two young lovers and their child, who can only be described as a miracle.

* * *

><p>"Dave, you forgot to take out the trash."<p>

"I'm getting to it, Gamzee!"

Gamzee sighed loudly. They had gotten married a little less than six months before and _already_ they were arguing like two old hags in the senior bingo room. At the core of their relationship, they loved each other, but things had been so rocky with Dave lately… Gamzee was beginning to feel exasperated, like he was drowning in his own life. Was this what being a Strider was all about? He had no way of knowing: after all, he had never met his in-laws, though he only had two. He had not a single clue where Dirk was, and Dave's Bro was a famous musician who rarely visited his Texas hometown.

Their brand new house felt so_ empty_. Gamzee hadn't held back when they went house and car shopping after the wedding; his father left all in his will to his two boys, and Kurloz was in jail, so it wasn't like he was going to be using it anytime soon. Not like either of them were going to college anyway, Gamzee figured. So after packing his older brother's grotesque collection of personal possessions and selling the house, they found a country-style building on the edges of town that was approximately the size of Nikki Minaj's ass. In other words: frighteningly large, especially to small children. It was nominated for World's Scariest Place twice, actually. (Her ass, not the house.)

Despite everything, Gamzee was positive that he and Dave could get past this argumentative phase. He guessed it was something all newlyweds went through, like marriage puberty or something like that. His emerald eyes stared at the overflowing trash bin in the corner of their kitchen. Dave was too busy doing, well, whatever the fuck he was doing. So, with a loud, dramatic sigh (which his husband snorted at from across the house,) he took hold of the bag and knotted it. Some things in life you just have to do yourself, it seems.

The frigid winter air smacked him in the face as he opened the door and tossed the bag into the trash can. God, that smelled awful. It was like something had died in there, and if Gamzee really thought about it, something probably did die nearby. He stepped off of the creaky wooden porch and on to the frozen ground. It had barely frosted over, and whatever snow the sky had dropped off during last night's storm had already melted. Behind the trash bin was a corpse.

Not a human corpse, no. God no, although that had happened before in his old home, when he lived with Kurloz. Some poor guy had OD'd in their backyard. That was what it smelled like now. It was fairly recent - it could have died last night, and probably had, since Gamzee hadn't noticed till now - and looked like a raccoon. It was fairly large and sprawled out at a queer angle, with dried blood in the grey fur of its neck. Its neck had been snapped in the typical 'Death Bite' used by most wild animals. He was going to guess a fox had killed it.

Gamzee would have went back inside, but he stopped himself. There were two pairs of paws sticking out underneath the dead raccoon. He poked the corpse with a stick to roll it over and found two tiny raccoons underneath. They had died the same way their mother/father died, scarring the ground with their crimson blood, necks twisted rather painfully. The parent raccoon's effort to save them had been in vain. It would be sad if raccoons weren't such pestilent creatures.

Gamzee sighed softly. He would have buried the small family or at least cleaned them up, but he didn't want to risk getting rabies or a similar illness from the dead animals. He made a mental note to come back out later with some gardening gloves or at least a bin bag to remove them.

Speaking of families, Gamzee had been feeling particularly maternal as of late. He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside Gamzee made him feel all mixed up, like a melting pot of emotions - too hot to touch. Sometimes he was happy and cheerful, but quickly became annoyed, angry or extremely sad. But through all those mixed up and crazy feelings, inside he felt warm and gentle. He had a need to look after things recently. If those baby raccoons were alive, he would've taken them in and looked after them like they were his own kids…

Although Dave would've probably found that extremely strange.

And who could blame him? He had also noticed Gamzee's odd behaviour. He wondered if it was because of the rough patch or their recent marriage. Either way, he didn't understand what was going on at all and planned on speaking to his husband about it. When would be the best time to bring it up, though? He had been so sensitive lately...

Gamzee stepped back inside their house, shutting the door behind him. He saw Dave and frowned slightly, which contrasted with his rather clowny face paint.

"I took out the motherfucking trash, since you're all up and unable to do it," he said, a little too sternly. Dave sighed. _Always_ with the arguing and the nagging.

"I was about to take out the trash. You need to chill about these things, they'll get done eventually," the blonde said in a casual tone, his eyes masking the obvious passive aggression.

"Whatever," Dave's husband replied, rolling the emeralds in his eye sockets. He was in one of his more annoyed moods at the moment, but that was quick to change. Gamzee found himself hugging his partner and kissing his cheek, anger temporarily forgotten, until there was a flash of pain in his stomach area._ Motherfucker_. He bit his lip, but couldn't hide the quiet squeal of discomfort.

"You okay, Gamzee?" Dave asked, confused by the sudden change of heart and worried by the sudden pain his husband seemed to be in. Gamzee nodded, smiling weakly at Dave.

"F-fine." He winced yet again._ Shit._ Gamzee drew in a long breath and coaxed a smile back on his face.

"I need to go to the bathroom real quick," he muttered, and walked towards the bathroom while clutching his abdomen. Dave frowned, feeling concerned. He walked to the bathroom door and stood there, not quite wanting to go in but wanting to know what was wrong with his beloved.

Gamzee pulled out of the hidden cupboard (his personal unit; yes, he needed one, especially on days where he wanted to surprise Dave in bed) a box labeled "Pregnancy Test." The subtitle claimed that it was accurate 99.96% of the time. _How reassuring_, Gamzee thought sarcastically. He didn't need it to see if he was actually pregnant, because that would be impossible, wouldn't it?

_There's no way I can be pregnant, I'm a guy. Guys don't get all up and motherfucking knocked up_, he thought to himself, preparing the test. Yet his older sister Meulin's words rang in his ears. He had talked to her about his recent 'symptoms', and she had warned him… _Never mind what she says_. After Gamzee had done what he needed to do, he set the test down next to the sink and began staring at it, waiting for the result. A few minutes passed by.

Gamzee gave a heavy sigh. He was tired of waiting for the result. He wanted to scream at the test to tell it to hurry up, but he knew that would do nothing except concern Dave even more. Gamzee closed his eyes, resting his head against the sink. He looked up again after a moment and saw that the little screen had turned pink.

A loud gasp escaped his mouth. His eyes were wide with awe. It wasn't possible. It wasn't fucking possible. Yet somehow, by some technological mistake or by God missing something in his genes - hey, maybe he was dreaming? - he was pregnant. Entirely pregnant. And god be damned if he didn't just feel a tiny kick inside his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Gamzee had already begun pacing the bathroom. How could he be pregnant? What would he tell Dave? _What will Dave think?!_ Would he leave him? Gamzee shook his head quickly. _Dave would never leave me because of something like this, _he reassured himself, though he found it hard to believe the voice in his head.

The young man decided that tomorrow he would go to the hospital and make sure this was _definitely _a pregnancy, not just a broken test or some kind of illness. After all, who had ever heard of a perfectly cisgender male becoming pregnant? He considered telling Dave for a flicker of a moment, but his stomach turned over at the thought. Gamzee decided it would be best if he waited until he knew for sure if he was pregnant before revealing the news to his husband.

He took a snapshot of the test with his phone several times to make sure he had proper documentation and that it wasn't just a dream. After all, what with his past, it might seem like he was on drugs if he came in saying he was pregnant. Then he slipped it back inside of the package and left it in his tiny shelf, covering the little door again so Dave wouldn't find out his secret. For good measure, he flushed the toilet to make it seem as if he had actually used it.

A knock sounded on the door, startling Gamzee. He made sure nothing was out of place; his pants were up (check) the test was put away (check) and the normally calm grin on his face was there yet again, though it twitched ever so slightly. The door knob twisted soon after the first inquiring sound. The person on the other side only pushed it open slightly, just a little crack; Gamzee could make out his husband's cloud coloured hair and black sunglasses through the small space.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked. Gamzee didn't know how to respond. If he was honest, he was far from okay; he was losing his mind, it seemed, because that was the only realistic explanation he could come up with. Not to mention, his body had been hurting, and everything just felt so _off. _Gamzee wondered briefly if this was what a period felt like. He would have laughed, but he was feeling much too morbid at the moment.

He settled for "I'm fine" as a response. Dave's ruby eyes were unbelieving, but he said nothing. Gamzee pushed past him, feet shuffling to their room. He wanted to be alone more than anything. As he sat on the bed, he pulled out his phone again and began texting the only female he had ever been close with; in a sense, his older sister.

_HeY, MeUlIn. CaN I TaLk tO YoU? _

_**(=^•^=) HEY GAM, LONG TIME NO TALK. WHAT'S UP?**_

_WeLl, SoMeThInG HaS HaPpEnEd, I DoN'T KnOw hOw tO ExPlAiN…_

_**(=^.^=) COME ON GAMZEE, YOU KNOW I'M HERE NO MATTER WHAT**_

_i'm pReGnAnT.._

_**(^._.^) BUT GAMZEE, YOU'RE A CIS MALE, CIS MALES CAN'T GET PREGNANT... CAN THEY? **_

_I ThOuGhT ThAt bUt i tOoK A TeSt aNd iT WaS PoSiTiVe!_

_**(^._.^) WELL, UM... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY GAMZEE, CONGRATULATIONS?**_

_**(^.~.^) DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER AT SOME POINT AND HELP YOU OUT. I MEAN I'M NOT SAYING YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT, IT'S JUST SOME MORAL SUPPORT, YOU KNOW?**_

_YeAh, ThAt sOuNdS GoOd, If yOu dOn't mInD._

_**(=^.^=) OF COURSE I DON'T MIND GAM, I'LL SEE YOU SOON.**_

And with that the conversation was over. Gamzee's stomach growled loudly. He looked down at his belly, a lopsided smile forming on his face. "Guess you're hungry, huh kid?" he whispered affectionately. Gamzee stood up from his cozy bed and walked to their spacious kitchen. Dave was laying on the sofa watching something on TV - Doctor How? Doctor Why? Something like that. The darker haired male began searching cupboards and the fridge, but their contents revealed nothing that seemed appealing to him. What Gamzee really wanted to eat was mango, but there was a significant lack of mango in their house.

"Dave?" Gamzee said, raising his voice a bit so that he'd be heard. His throat felt somewhat scratchy for an unknown reason.

"Yeah, Gam?" His husband's relaxed voice floated through from the living room. Gamzee walked out of the kitchen and to the hall as he conjured up a response. "I'm going to the store, I'll be back real motherfucking soon," he informed Dave. "'Kay, see you soon," the light haired man replied.

The coast was clear when Dave heard the door shut and sat up. Something was definitely going on with Gamzee, but hell if he knew what it was - which was why he was going to find out. Dave got off of the evergreen plaid sofa and walked to the bathroom. Time to play Detective.

Dave entered the bathroom and looked around, red orbs searching for any miniscule clue. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His indifferent mouth gave way to a more frustrated, gravity controlled tug as he stepped out. No, there were no clues here. What was Gamzee trying to hide?

He walked towards their room, about to open the door when he heard a knock sound from the other side of the house. Dave frowned and turned around. At first he thought maybe Gamzee had managed to accidentally lock himself out of the house while forgetting something. It wouldn't be the first time. Or the last.

But the knock came again and it was too fast and energetic to be Gamzee's knock. Dave walked over to the door, brushing a strand of his snow coloured hair aside. Standing at the entrance was none other than the honorary sister of Dave's husband, Meulin Leijon.

"Oh, hi Dave! Is Gamzee in?" she asked, practically beaming. Her olive green eyes seemed to be lit up with natural excitement. Black curls shrouded her face in an almost mystic way; her pale complexion seemed young for a twenty-eight year old female.

"Well, no, he just left to go to the store. He'll be back soon enough," he informed the older woman. In his mind, he questioned why Meulin was at their house now. All of this had something to do with Gamzee, didn't it?

"Okay, can I come in?" she asked. Dave nodded and stepped out of the way so that she could enter their _lovely _abode. He felt a little awkward as she sat down on the sofa. He'd never really gotten to know Meulin and was definitely not as close to her as Gamzee was. He supposed that she was a nice lady, even though he didn't know from personal experience. A little parade of memories skipped through his head of the times he had seen his mate's face light up, ranting positively about his elder sister.

"So I bet you're really excited, huh?" Meulin chirped as Dave sat down next to her. An eyebrow of his perked curiously.

"Excited about what?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, come on, Dave, you can drop the act!" she chuckled in a feminine way. "Gamzee already told me. God, you must be so excited!" she squealed, her face reddening. _What the hell is she so excited about?_

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," he informed the dark haired woman sitting next to him. Meulin rolled her eyes and jokingly punched his arm. "Seriously, Dave, quit it. You may not feel so excited now, probably just nervous, but I'm sure that you'll be really happy in no time," she said, giving him an eerie smile. He frowned.

"Meulin, I…. I really, honestly have _no idea_ what you're talking about. Please tell me." Dave's request came out as more of a plea. Meulin sighed like it was obvious.

"I'm talking about Gamzee's pregnancy, of course. What else would I be on about?"


End file.
